


Time Travel

by tuesday



Category: Naruto
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: Shikako doesn't—can't—know if it's time travel.  That's the worst part.





	Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).



> Recip, I heard you like time travel! I hope you enjoy this treat with Schroedinger's time travel.

Shikako doesn't—can't—know if it's time travel. That's the worst part. Yeah, she was dumped back in a younger, softer version of her body. And that's definitely _a_ Shikamaru who is painfully, preciously whole, curled up napping against her. The figures of Shikaku and Yoshino don't quite coo over them, but their expressions are soft, loving. That affection is meant for some version of her, if not this one. 

It's a far cry from bleeding out or acting as a door to Jashin. Shikako can't say she particularly wanted to stay. She also can't say she could replicate the process that got her here to tell what, exactly, happened.

The brother curled up against her is safe and warm, but there's no guarantee he's hers, that she didn't hijack a younger Shikako's body. If she did, she has no idea how she'd fix it, whether she'd want to. A part of her is focused on all the time she has now; another on the younger sibling she can't be sure will exist. There's so much she can do. There's so much she's lost.

She doesn't know if it's time travel. She doesn't know if she wants it to be.


End file.
